Assassins Creed: Hermione's Story
by AssassinsVow2012
Summary: "I was born a muggle. Raised as a witch. Destined to be an Assassin. Harry may have be the Chosen One in the Wizarding World, but Desmond and I are to determine the fate of the apocalypse that is approaching closer and closer... to perish humanity forever... I will fight till the end. My name is Hermione Granger and may no one prove truth only permit...
1. Chapter 1

.K. + Ubisoft = Harry Potter and the Assassin's Creed (SHUT UP I KNOW IT"S CHEESEY! ) Quote from Assasins creed wiki

_"Be at peace now. _

_Their words can no longer do harm."_

―Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad- _Assassin's Creed_ .[src]

_Prologue_

***Hermione's point of view***

"Harry Potter is dead!"

"No!" I screamed in my head since I was in shock to utter it out. Ginny showed it though.

Steams of tears ran down her face as she tried to run to Harry.

Mr. Weasley had to pull her back as Voldemort whipped a spell in her direction.

"Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead." Voldemort repeated with glee in his twisted face.

I so badly wanted to go up there and finish him off, but I knew this wasn't my fight, it was Harry's and now he was gone.

I saw Ron, Ginny, Neville and everyone really standing in silence and sadness.

I felt my tears pour down too as I remembering the prophecy Harry told to Ron and I.

_Only one shall live as the other shall die…_

Please oh Merlin was it really Harry who was to die?

I hear a man's voice on the other side calling for someone.

"Draco, Draco come here!" Lucius Malfoy says harshly.

I turn behind to see Malfoy covered in dust, looking torn to stay or leave.

"Draco darling come here." A much softer, loving voice says. Nacrissa I presume it was.

Draco actually glanced at me for some time, before slowly making his way over.

"Traitor, since the beginning." Ron says under his breath. I would have agreed but I don't. As Drco passes me I whisper "Why?" in disbelief. He slows down, indicating he heard me but keepts walking. I observe how Voldemorts hugs him, but Draco is still looking at his mom, and not responding back to Voldemort.

Finally, Draco reaches his mother ignoring his father even flinching away from him.

Draco stares at me for some time holding his mom's hand, like if he's trying to tell me he only did this for the safety of his mom and him.

I understood, unlike Ron. If I was in Draco's case I would have done the same. I nod at his direction and he looks away. At this time I wondered why he specifically looked at me, later would I find out.

Neville then wobbles up with the sword of Gryffindor.

Neville speaks up, "Harry may have died but he died a hero." Professor Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks, Fred, they didn't die in vain!" his voice growing stronger as he turned to Voldemort. "But you will! Cos you're wrong!" Neville shot as Voldemort as he laughed foolishly. "Harry's heart did beat for us - for all of us!" he last cries, wielding the sword in front of him. "It's not over!"

Suddenly I hear a _thud_ in the other side. I, along with the others see Harry's body on the ground beside Hagrid's feet.

Then before my eyes he gets up.

All of us are in shock even the death eaters as we whisper and gasp at the presences of Harry.

Voldemort not so pleased, cries in agony shooting spells at Harry who I last see escapes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"Oh Merlin this is it I'm going to die… goodbye Mum, Harry, Ron, Ginny and everyone I know."_ I say to myself as Nagini slithers toward me. I crawl toward the broken chunks of stone walls of the safe heaven Hogwarts once was.

I try looking for something to defend myself with anything.

None, not even a single tool or item around to use as a weapon like mum, and my teachers had taught me.

I wait for the snake to sink its bear-filled venom teeth in me but nothing.

I look to see Neville come crashing down with the sword silting through the snake's neck, as Vodemort's final hocrux has been destroyed.

Neville and I share a look of relief know it's over…it's finally over

We head to the Great Hall, as many students help the other with injuries or comfort. I spot Ginny and Mrs. Weasley grieving from the loss of Fred Weasley, brother, friend, and hero for his service in the war.

I see Malfoy's family at the end of the Slytherin's table away from the others. His mother holding him while he looks down at the table, at least until I approach.

Again Malfoy looks up upon sensing my presence, and stares at me, in silence.

A much as I want to turn away I can't I stare back hypnotized upon his glaze, almost like he is wanting to tell me something but is preventing himself to do so. Finally he looks away breaking the spell.

I finally see Harry and run to him flinging my arms around his neck holding him tightly.

"Shh Hermione it's over… it's finally over."

I just nod, still clutching him, knowing my task to assist Harry in facing Voldemort is over, but now the tables turn.

May have fallen, but in the end we have risen to bestow what we believe is our freedom.

Many have taken it the wrong way here but alas we will pick up the pieces and find out way back. My journey here has come to an end, but in my own world it has begun.

Harry may have been the chosen one in the wizarding world, but I have been chosen in my era to do most unthinkable task that my ancestors have received themselves from the Apple of Eden of the First Civilization.

Currently I and my half-cousin Desmond Miles are in possession of it, away from our enemies the Templars…

My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I am an Assassin. I am the key in order to prevent the end of our world and Humanity.

**Kay I know what your think what the hell?! Assassin's Creed and Harry Potter?! Just let me give this a try. Ever since the release of the third game I have been obsessed yes OBSESSED about it for the first time! I heard it before so chill. Tell me what you think! Any ideas for next chap?! R AND R!**

**Xoxo AssassinGurl2012**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'll make the sacrifice for the greater good."_

―Ezio Auditore da Firenze- Assassin's Creed II*

**J.K**. and Harry Potter Ubisoft and AC Chronicles *Quote from AC Wiki

"Hermione?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see Ron.

He was covered in dust, and blood and Merlin knows what. But I could still see is uneasy shy glances he shot every couple seconds.

"Is there something you'd like to speak to me about Ron?"

He seemed embarrassed before he said "Yes… about …us?"

"I leaned away from the wall and walked out, as he followed behind.

We walked for about 10 minutes until we reached the forbidden forest which wasn't so forbidden in the midday.

I found an area with rocks, and sat on one patting the one next to me for Ron to sit.

I sensed him slowed sitting down as if he was about to get punished. I waited for his responds.

None were uttered so I spoke.

"Ron if it's about our kiss at the chamber, I understand."

Ron clearly wasn't expecting my answer and spun to face me with utter surprise.

"Wait… what you're actually ….?"

"Ron, I closed my eyes and took the time to let everything I've ever wanted to say my whole life. " I should have realized that you weren't the one for me not matter how much I loved you. Since our first year were always bickered and fought yet I thought it was because you liked me and couldn't express it property. Then came our 6th year, you meet Lavender and at the moment I knew you and her were meant to be. It's always be Lavender, not me. My fairytale ending hasn't come, but in time it shall. I don't want your sorrow, pity or guilt. I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself." _But again,I have more important things to focus on now than a future for myself… _I thought at the end.

Ron gets off the rock and takes my hand in his. I look up and he seems to relax, all traces of his worries gone.

"Hermione I loved you too at one point but as the years flew I saw you more of a sister. All I care is for your happiness and mine. That's why I'm so glad you don't have a problem with who I've choose to spend the rest of my life with."

I gave him a quizzed look, then suddenly it hit me and I looked back at him with wide eyes.

Ron just nodded and pulled out a small navy blue box and opened it for me to see.

In it was the simplest beautiful ring I ever saw. It had a silver band with the words "My love forever", and on the top were three diamonds next to each other; the center bigger than the ones on the side.

"Ron!" I gasped with my hands covering my agape mouth. "She's going to love it!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes, and am I ever wrong?" I said with my hands on my hips.

Ron just rolled his eyes, and placed the box inside his pocket.

I got of the rock and looked up to the remains of the castle. "Let's get back before anyone notice we're missing."

Both of us head back but while Ron talks,

I tend to drown away his words. I keep thinking about how my task is going to be set. After I hopefully located mum and dad, I own them an apology for my actions for triggering their memories blank. Then I have to pack and set off to America to go to the Assassin's Order hideout; word as I last heard is where Desmond had been hiding at after escaping from a Templar run-lavatory.

We reached inside and went our separate ways; Ron with his family, and I preparing to get my family.

***Third point of view***

Unknown to her, a shadow with weary grey-blue eyes looked after her, and followed when she was out of his sight.

Hermione after years of learning the basics of an Assassin from her mother, she knew very well someone was following. They would have done a really good job, if Hermione was never reminded of her 1st rule:

_"Listen, don't move. Even a slight, turn makes your opponent award that you're aware of their presence. You want them to seem to take their advantage on you, but at that moment strike!"_

She made herself up the tower arriving at the fat ladies portrait. She wasn't in attendance leaving the portrait accessible.

Hermione made her way up quickly and as quietly as she could.

"Merlin I must be crazy, why do I feel the urge to follow Granger?" Draco said to himself as he paced in front of the portrait.

He was considering to either go in or not. "Ah hell why not?" and he quickly made his way inside.

Everything was collected with some dust, gloomy and cold. No fire was lite, reminding him of the dungeons downstairs or worst his cellar in Malfoy Manor.

He shuttered. "_Ok, so maybe I feel I own Granger an apology for that night…"_

He turned a 360 to see where she could have gone. "Perhaps over here…." as his hand inched to the girl's common room. **(OOOOOOO Malfoys a perv! Jk jk)**

Suddenly someone grabbed his other hand and twisted it behind his back and covered his mouth before he could utter a help. Draco felt his cheek slam into the cold wooden floor the figure on top of him.

"What the Merlin's name are you doing here Malfoy!?"

"_Oh Merlin did-did Granger just really tackle me down!" _ Draco's wild thought running in his head.

"Are you going answer me or not?" Hermione said.

"Iw woufld if youf gfet off mef."

Slowly, Draco felt Hermione's weight get off him, which he kind of wished didn't since she felt good on him.

_"Already getting ideas, typical me." _Draco said metally rolling his eyes.

He quickly got up and brushed off any dirt he could have come a crossed.

"Obviously how could I forget? The great Draco Malfoy can't stand a _mudblood_ touching him even after his Dark Lord has fallen." Hermione sneered in defense mode. Ready to attack just in case.

Draco was ticked and surprised by Hermione's comment never in his 7 years of knowing her would he think she'd ever have the guts to say that to him.

"Granger I wasn't here to argue with you."

"Wait what? No remarks? No mudblood terms?"Hermione spoke finally pushing his buttons.

"Don't!"

That did it for Hermione as she saw Draco hold his finger up to her, with a guilty sadden look on his face.

"I-I came to apologies." Hermione began to retort, until Draco held his hand up to stop her.

"I know you don't believe or want to hear me but please do. It's be bugging me since that night at my house. What Bella did to you I just- damn it!" Draco angrily kicked the bookshelf with his hands in a fist.

"Malfoy…"

"No Hermione let me finish." Hermione startled by his use of her first name, sat in a corner to listen to what he had to say.

Draco stated pacing back and forth as he continued. "You Potter, Weasely you all knew even with the drastic deaths, fall of the Ministry, and being the prize of capture…you somehow held hope that you'd win in the end, even if it was a bazar method, and you did. Something I lack from the moment Dumbledore died or even before..."

He turned to see her listening patiently.

"That night… I wanted to- to punish myself for being such a coward. I should have helped you. Merlin knows I never wanted to be a Death Eater and wanted this war to end just as much as everyone else did. I don't expect an apology because I don't deserve one; I just needed to tell you because….because you would be the only one to give me a chance to be listened to. At least that what I suspect your logical side would say to you." He ended turning to her displaying a slight smile, waiting for a response.

Hermione looked back with her thoughts running in her head of what he just said. _Should she forgive him?_

She got up and approached him slowly while saying her response, "Draco I can't forgive you, not just yet. In time I shall when it comes, but as a start you own me."

"What shall it be?" Draco said trying t okeep calm about what offer she would place on him.

Hermione grabbed his hand slowly holding in in her hand. Oddly enough his pale cold-like hand appeared warm in hers.

"What if I told you I lived another life, a life where I was chosen to prevent chaos in my world?" An organization similar to the Order and their enemies, similar to Death Eaters?" Hermione said while still observing their enclosed hands.

"I wouldn't be surprised you fit the category. You're smart, quick, skillfully… and _beautiful." _ Draco mentally slapped himself _"Now isn't the right time." _

Wait what order are you in in the muggle world? They actually have one?" Draco asked with curiousity_._ Hermione looked up, from their entwined hands," This is one of many things you nor anyone knows. Come with me."

"What sorry?" Draco said snapping out of his daze.

"Come with me to retrieve my parents from Australia, and from there you will find out the many things of my life you nor anyone has known." Hermione ended with a small squeeze of his hand and glanced up with a small smile.

**Thank you all for reading this and commenting if you find this good so far next chap they head to Aussie but find some shocking news on the arrival! Do you like it? Cons and Pros help! R and R! Good or Bad?!**

**AssassinGurl2012**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

_"We are one. As we share the glory of our victories, so too should we share the pain of our defeats. In this way we grow closer. We grow stronger." _

―Malik Al-Sayf.* *Scene/discription from The Davinci Code

* Quote from AC Wiki

Collecting whatever items were needed Draco and Hermione set out to prepare for their trip to Australia.

"Granger, why aren't Potter and Wesley involved in this?" Draco asked as he placed his wand up his sleeves.

Hermione tying her hair in a side ponytail turned to Draco. "To be honest, I want a daring adventure with someone I can hopefully get to know on the way? No pun intended." She smirked. "Hmm I guess cause for once this is MY adventure, MY life, so MY rules! Plus they both got a lot in their minds."

"But you let them know where you're going right?" Draco asked with his brows raised up.

"Maybe…. maybe not." Hermione said in a playful tone.

Draco just shook his head, "Damn there is a lot I'm going to have to know about the Gryffindor Bookworm, I thought I always knew.

Hermione just laughed. "Ready to head out now, or are you having second thoughts?"

Draco trying to stand out proud said "No I'm not backing out of a challenge, I'm thriving for it. It might change me along the way."

They walked out to an abandon area, and they reached it Hermione turned to say, "It's not you as yourself that needs to change more like your thoughts and views of people. You'll learn in time if you let yourself to happen."

Draco's chest felt queasy, what on earth made this girl think like this! Sure she was smart, but these weren't words she memorized from a book. These were her owe, and gave him comfort and hope.

Hermione grabbed his arm and concentrated on her destination. She felt the solid ground and opened her eyes to face a small home. "This is it Draco, let's go."

Suddenly Draco grabbed her waist, and turned her around. "We better check for dark magic or traps just in case."

"_Really Hermione how could you forget that, and you call yourself an Assassin!_!" Hermione mentally scolded herself.

They checked for unusual charms, none occurred so they made their way to the door. Hermione felt an odd sensation; something wasn't right. Even thing was set to perfect, and too quite.

_"Trust your gut the most; observe anything that seems unusual you ever know what you might find…"_

"Draco check for anything unusual. I think something's not right…" Hermione said in a whisper drawing her wand out.

Draco nodded wand in hand.

Hermione made her way upstairs, quietly without making long creaking sounds, and faced the dull and warm hallway.

"Either there hasn't been any cleaning or an absent." Hermione said to herself. She saw a small table and took her finger swiping the wooden layer.

Dust clumps stuck on her finger.

She saw her parents' room, and quietly made her way in, wand in hand ready to attack.

Inside was a huge cluster of ripped pillows, sheets on the floor the closet abandoned from clothes, the shelves cleared. Everything, you could picture gone.

_"What the hell happened here!?"_ Hermione thought her heart speeding with each thump.

There by the corner on the floor were traces of blood.

The drops got bigger and bigger, leading to… Hermione pushed away the curtains and opened the handles of the balcony.

This was where the blood drops stopped at, no there were some on the sideway where it finally stopped at the road.

"Someone took my parents…" Hermione eyes widen.

She gasped for breath panicking, what if it were _they_?

She got her answers when she turned around; there on the balcony door was a piece of parchment ; covered in specks of blood.

Hermione yanked the note, and quickly scanned it.

_Time is short_

_Every moment you should enjoy_

_Make it the best for you dear_

_Proud I am young Assassin_

_Lies you have seen, coved by the truth_

_Act on what you and he are destined for _

_Rely on few, suspect the most_

_Assassins we are_

_Teamwork we need_

_Taken indeed_

_Apple is important_

_Can you trust me?_

_Know the truth of your father…_

_I love you_

Hermione knew this to be her mother's handwriting, written in a rush. Crumpled too, perhaps to hide it from… the Templars!

Hermione finally decoded her mother's message. The first letters spelled out "Templar Attack" but the question was how? How could they have found out about her family's secret? No one knew except Desmond and their fellow Assassins. Unless… someone in the ranks was a mole.

Hermione quickly made her way downstairs to find Draco atanding over a man.

"Draco what is it?" Hermione asked. "This man here was behind the curtains, pretty stupid move if you ask me…" Draco said wand still pointing the man.

Hermione inspected the man.

He looked around is 30s with a stubble on his face, kind of heavy, and wearing robes. _(Think of the ones the pope wore in Davinci Code. The one with the cap with black hair)_

Hermione bent down and shifted his robe aside to see a Templar necklace. She yanked it off of him, holding it in front of her inspecting it.

Could her be something significant about it?

_Any item can link to a clue…_

"What's that you're holding Granger?" Draco asked behind her.

Hermione looked up to him with a serious glaze. "This Draco, is the symbol of our enemies; The Templars."

"Templars…" the word sounded foreign to him. "Are they like the Death Eaters?"

"In a sense yes, but this organization has been bestowed, longer that the days of Voldemort. That will be for another time, we have to leave now before anyone finds us." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand as they made their way outside.

"What about your parents, what happened?" Draco asked filled with questions and suspicions. "_What is Hermione hiding from me?"_

"Gone, for now…" Hermione tone shook cold with sadness and anger. Her hands clenched in a fist, crumpling the note in her hand.

Draco placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, turning her around slowly. He saw tears threatening to flow out. He placed a piece of her hair back behind her ears, lingering the touch longer. Unexpectedly he engulfed her in a hug, soothing her with words and rubbing her back in circles.

She let it out finally every emotion she could, blaming herself for this to happen. Draco just listened, and soothed her. Finally she pulled back.

"Thank you Draco… I really needed that." She said.

"Don't worry about it, of course you needed it. I really what to help you, but it can only happen if you tell me what this is all about." He said quietly whipping the last of her tears.

Hermione felt her body warm greatly from his soft touch yearning for it to last.

"I promise you Draco once we arrive to our destination, I'll explain everything."

"Wait, where are we going?" Draco asked as he held his arm out to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and said, "Italy."

Ekkk I got this shiz done Assassin geeks! NEXT CHAP DES-BOY is introduced along with the AC GANG! We liked the way I wrote the note! Uh god if you got any more info to put for next chap let me know! Notice who Hermione reminds you of later on…. xD PS. Winter Break in a week!

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER CONTAIN THE SUSPENSE PLAZ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

*_"I realize now that it will take time. That the road is long and shrouded in darkness. It is a road that will not always take me where I wish to go. But I will travel down it, nonetheless."_

―Ratonhnhaké:ton. **(aka MY MAN! 3) ***Quote belongs to AC Wiki. ^^

J.K. owns Harry Potter and Usbisoft owns AC…

Italy.

The romantic Middle Era, holiday gateway, or a hide out from our enemies.

Notably, the homeland of Ezio Auditore da Firenze; Merlin's that's a mouthful. Worst time was when I had to do a project on him during my stay at the "Farm".

Getting back on track, it's obviously the third one. Could my life get any more complicating?

"Granger wait up!" I failed to notice Draco struggle his way through the heavy crowds to meet me. Oops. I knew my route around here, since I mastered it he didn't.

_Damn I forgot he's a pureblood wizard never exposed to the muggle world or the assassin's world. _ I make my way to a market stall and wait for him.

After 5 minutes he meets up with me with a scowl, muttering cruses like "_damn muggles_", "_don't know when to stop_", "_could have trampled me…" _The last one makes me giggle. "What's so funny Granger?"

"Aww is Malfoy, the Slytherine-Sex God pureblood of powerful deathly wizards, to have survived a brutal war not about to get pass through tourist or Italian people doing their everyday business? Such a shame…" I say in a taunting playful voice.

"Please I'll have you know I could have went through this crowd in matter of seconds and how did you know about me being a "Sex-God?" he said with a sly smile. " Yeah with a wand, and that's practically every girl you flaunted with and sagged them in bed. Pansy's gave me nightmares." I faked a shiver.

"I'll have you know that's a lie, I never have do that in my life with any women, Merlin not even that pig-face bitch." He said with a serious look.

"Really, you seemed the type."

"Shouldn't judge a book by its cover Granger you being the one to know that…" he says with a smirk.

"I do but it's hard to right now since our past…" I quitely say, avoiding his glaze.

We enter a seductive alleyway, there he grabs my arm and pushes me on the stained red walls. He traps me there, looking at me in the eye, with hurt then leans his mouth to my ear.

"You know I want our past to not affect us, give me a chance Granger I'm not that cold-hearted." He grazes his lips on my ears, and I shiver. I feel him smirk, as he to goes back talking. "If you want I could claim those rumors of me being a "sex-god" for you."

I gasp, why on earth would he offer that to ME?!

"Sure Malfoy and be another object of your toys, no thanks."

I try to push him away but he doesn't budge. I look to see his face crestfallen and angry. "Why do you do this to me? I'm trying to move on and show you how I've always- he stops himself and lets me go.

"Just take us to wherever we need to be." He voice cold as he spoke.

We continue off without a word, but glace at the other without the other noticing. **(Does that make sense?)**

"Here we are, Malfoy." I slowly lift the handle and let out three loud bangs that I know have echoed in the warehouse.

A pair of blue eyes behind glasses look at me.

Shaun Hastings.

"When was the Assassin's Order first established?" He asked with caution.

"The Assassin's Order traces back before the First Crusade around 1080." I answer remembering mum telling the stories as a little kid.

He abruptly opens the door dragging me in; I quickly grab Draco's hand so he won't be left behind.

"Hermione go when did you get here? What happened?" Shaun keeps rambling on.

"Shaun!" I yell stopping him. Shaun flushes in embarrassment and pushes his glasses up.

'I'm fine but I guess there will be a lot of explaining to do." I saw holding up the Templar's necklace and turning to Draco who stood there awkward.

"Who is this young man?" Shaun sounds suspicion, of course he would no suprise knowing there is really no one we could trust.

I quickly clear that up. "No Shaun he doesn't have any idea about the Templar and Assassins, he's from my other world." I said with a small smile, turning back to Shaun.

"May I?" he asked indicating to the necklace to my hand.

"Sure, um by the way where is Desmond?" I said with curiosity.

Shaun inspecting the amulet without looking up said, "Desmond is in the Animus right now with Rebecca and Lucy. We can go up to meet up with them thought."

"Alright lead the way." I say following him up the steps.

I reach a bricked room with important blueprints, documents, books and tables and walls. I see electronics, computers, and other gadgets pulled in.

In front of me is a cylinder shaped machine reading AMINUS 2.0. Currently I see Desmond's figure in the Aminus, eyes shut.

"Excuse me who are you?" I turn to see a young petite blonde haired blue eyed woman ask me. She was looking at me with suspicion yet curiosity.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Assassin and cousin of Desmond Miles. That is Draco Malfoy, acquaintances of mine." I say as I indicate to Draco, noting wanting a repeat with Shaun, and who seems to be observing the place.

"I am Lucy Stillman an Assassin myself; I and Desmond had just recently escaped from the Templar run laboratory Abstergo 3 days ago. I hadn't known Desmond had a relative, a sibling?"

"No half-cousin but I knew him since childhood, we since we're really close irefer him as my cousin." I respond back, as she just nods and turns back looking at Desmond.

"'Mione, my nerd-girl been a long time when did ya get here?!" Rebecca Crane explains as she bone crushes me in "her hugs".

"Err Rebecca (gasps) seriously, can't breathe!" I let out in a chocking voice. She suddenly lets go, embarrassed as she scratches the back of her head. "Hehe sorry, forgot how my hugs are not to everyone's stance."

I really missed the girl thought she reminded me alot of Tonks...

"Ye-hey!" I say with my hands on my hips; eyes glaring at her. Rebecca just smirks and heads to her computer; rapidly typing data in.

"So what's the progress so far?" I ask anyone willing to listen, as I make my way toward Draco and Shaun.

"We are trying to get some information on Ezio Auditore, an Italian Assassin during the Renaissance. You don't suppose he's your descended as well?"

I shake my head, "Ezio is just half, I do have an ancestor Assassin thought that I'm related to fully as well as Desmond. I don't know who thought." (wink* wink*)

"How long had he been placed in the Aminus at the lab?" Shaun asks Lucy.

"For quite a long time, I remember only for some extent he could only sleep, but the next day after day be placed in the Aminus." I noted concern and worry in her tone that made my brows rise.

While Shun and Lucy chattered on, I turned to Draco. He seemed deeply investigating the drawings, and sketches.

"What are you thinking?" I ask Draco leaning on the table and turning in his direction. "How oblivious I feel in all this, care to explain now?"

Rebecca led them to private room. "Don't worry you two got plenty of privacy and the walls are sound proof." She knocked on the walls, winking at me.

I just smacked my face, hiding the blush. "Rebecca it's not like that!" I protested.

Rebecca laughed "Alright ruin the fun, but if so you better let me know or else!" she left the threat hanging and headed out.

I turn to Draco who is setting himself down the bed awkwardly. Well duh I know how he feels being lost in this whole franchise and being in the room alone… with his past enemy or so I assume.

"So what would like to know Draco?" I ask setting myself down a chair, as I brush a piece of hair behind my head.

"The very beginning Granger, the _very_ _beginning_." Draco says in a bore-stern tone, his arms crossed as he leans somewhat back.

_Oh boy here we go…_

**AHHHH don't' hurt me! I promised Desmond and I did! Well ok not exactly as you expected… but but it keeps the suspense and eagerness. I know you'll all excited to see Dez's sexy self. (Especially that model Francisco 3 Mega sexy best) k u know the rules R and R= more chapter updates! Figured out Hermione's descendent? ;D Hope you guys had a good NEW YEARS!**

xoxo Emma_Felton4ever


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let your readers and writers know I had this story up like A YEAR AGO! It was originally on Harry Potter Fanfic but well I got hooked on this site due to interesting Assassins Creed stories among many others as well! Yeah well just letting you all know due to me not changing my own comments and the fact that Emma_Felton4Ever is there lol! Yeah I wish to update this story as well as Avasa's story around the end of the school year or summer break so yea….. God so stressed out with school right now not funny at all…smh… why can't it end?! AssassinGurl2012 XOXO**


End file.
